


Yunho and Jaejoong Background/YunJae Relationship Highlights

by Aleash



Series: Life, Laughter, Love [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleash/pseuds/Aleash





	Yunho and Jaejoong Background/YunJae Relationship Highlights

1998 – Bully

Jaejoong tires of being picked on for looking girly and having eight sisters. He stands up for himself, and in turn becomes a bully.

 

Fall 1999 – Dance Classes

Yunho takes his first dance class to get away from his bickering parents. His talent surprises his teacher.

 

Late January 2000 – Concerned Parents

The Kims’ worry about their son makes them sign Jaejoong up for the music club. Jaejoong has a fight with his parents and runs away from home for two days.

 

March – Attended and Choreographing

Jae goes to the music club meeting and stubbornly sits there doing nothing. Namgung Daejung, the club sponsor, tries to talk to him.

Yunho’s parents are arguing with each other more and more, so he makes up complex dance routines in his room.

 

April – Music and Harder Classes

Jaejoong starts playing piano for the first time. He astounds everyone with his skills.

Yunho’s dance teachers talk to his mother about moving him to higher-level classes. She is proud of her son and mentions it at dinner. Yunho has a huge argument about his future with his father.

 

Summer – Attitude Change and Disappointment

Jaejoong becomes close with Teacher Namgung. The teen is nicer.

Yunho’s parents don’t attend his first dance performance with his new classmates; Yunho has a fight with his father. He thinks about how he wants to move out as soon as possible.

 

Spring 2001 – Meet at SME Audition

Jaejoong hears that SME is holding try-outs from Teacher Namgung.

Yunho hears from his friends that SME is holding try-outs.

Yunho dislikes Jaejoong because the older teen looks girly and comes off as cold. The brush-off upsets Jae; “Tch! Who does Yunho think he is not to like me!” YunJae also meet Junsu.

 

Summer – Become Friends

Yunho slowly breaks the barriers Jaejoong still has around from his bad boy days.

 

Winter – Full Disclosure

YunJae keeps no secrets from each other and knows everything about each other’s past.

 

Spring 2002 – Four Seasons and Dating

YunJae are put in a project group with Heechul and Youngwoon (Kangin). Jae has a girlfriend named Misun.

 

Summer – Fight

Yunho tells Jaejoong he thinks Misun is only dating Jae because he is a trainee at SME and she can meet celebrities. “Uh, how about no. You’re just jealous Yunho.” Youngwoon asks why Yunho cares so much. “Duh. Because he’s my friend.”

 

Fall – Breakup

Misun dumps Jaejoong because she sees him with a “girl” having hamburgers. The “girl” is Heechul. Jaejoong is upset, and Yunho comforts the other teen. (Heechul says, “You wouldn’t have comforted him the way you did if you didn’t like Jae.”)

 

Winter – Disbanded

SME decides to go a different direction and splits up Four Seasons. Jaejoong worries what’ll become of himself in regards to being a trainee because he has seen many people fail for this very reason.

 

Early 2003 – Still at SME

YunJae continues to train. Yunho has a girlfriend named Eunhee.

 

Late March – Kicked Out

SME can’t figure out what to do with YunJae, so the two enter the ranks of hundreds of other failed trainees. That devastates Jae seeing as the one thing, music, which brought about such a positive change in his life, he failed at. He vows never to do music again. Eunhee and Yunho breakup. Yunho and Jaejoong move back home, and Yunho’s appa gives him the third degree about failing at being a dancer. YunJae are each other’s strongest support during this time, and they grow closer.

 

Early 2004 – Employment

Jaejoong gets a job at a daycare center to help pay for college in the future.

 

Spring – Girlfriend

Jaejoong dates a girl named Heajung.

 

Summer – No Longer Together

Jaejoong and Heajung part ways because she senses something weird between Jaejoong and Yunho.

 

Fall Semester 2005 – Enter College

YunJae are accepted at Korea National University. Yunho declares himself a pre-law major while Jaejoong is undecided. Jae sees how unhappy pre-law makes Yunho. Yunho has a girlfriend (Hyunjae).

 

Spring Semester 2006 – Roommates and Breakup

Jaejoong’s new dorm mate is Yoochun. Yoochun asks Jae if he and Yunho are dating because of the way they act around each other. Yunho’s new dorm mate is the same Junsu YunJae met at SME. Su questions Yunho the way Chun did Jae. YunJae starts to think about their feelings. (“I might like a guy?”) Hyunjae dumps Yunho.

 

Summer – Confession and Ending Employment

Jaejoong tells Yunho that he likes the younger man more than a friend. Yunho takes time to come to terms with his feelings and also the fact that one of his best male friend likes him more than a friend. They start dating July 31st. Jaejoong quits his job at the daycare center. His parents will help out with the rest of college.

 

Fall Semester – Majors

Jaejoong needs to declare a major; Yunho helps him choose music. Jae ends up focusing on composing and song writing. He helps Yunho stand up to his father and change his major to dance. Mr. Jung is livid. All of Yunho’s friends sense a change in Yunho.

 

Spring Semester 2007 – Parents Right to Know and New Friend

Jaejoong wants to tell his parents about his relationship with Yunho. Yunho is afraid of their reaction like he is with his own parents, namely his father. YunJae tells the Kims. (“We thought you two have been dating for years.”) Jae says the Jungs deserve to know the truth about their son, or Yunho’s life will become a lie. Yunho has the courage to tell his parents at the end of the semester but decides to wait till fall to avoid his father’s constant wrath all summer. Jae, Yunho, and Yoochun meet Junsu’s “skipped two grades” math tutor Changmin.

 

Summer – Weird

Yunho acts nervous at home. His mother notices.

 

Fall Semester – Explosion! Employment and Family Ties

Yunho tells his parents about his relationship with Jaejoong over the phone. Mr. Jung can’t accept it and wants nothing to do with his son. Mrs. Jung loves her son. Yunho gets a job at a dance studio to help pay for school. He also becomes closer with the Kim family and spends more time with them then he does his own family. YunJae exchange “I love you”s, but Jae questions Yunho’s sincerity because of his family turmoil.

 

Fall Semester 2008 – Paaarrr-tay! and Collections

YunJae, Yoochun, Junsu, and Changmin rent a three bedroom house together that the school has for students. Yunho starts putting together his video portfolio comprising of dances he has choreographed and/or performed during the past three years. Jae starts putting together a portfolio of songs he has written/composed including recordings, the ones with lyrics sung by voice majors.

 

Spring Semester 2009 – Apartment Hunting and Senior Projects

YunJae go look for apartments during their free time. They have final projects they must complete before graduating. Yunho has to choreograph and perform a dance using a song senior music majors write while Jaejoong has to compose a song for a dance major or score for a film major. The music, dance, and film majors must collaborate. YunJae work together and get the highest grades and best reception at the Senior Showcase the school has ever seen.

 

May – Diplomas and Fathers

YunJae graduates from college! Mrs. _and_ Mr. Jung attend the ceremony because Jaejoong called and insisted they both come and also because what Jae said was the push that helped Mrs. Jung see how just badly her husband was treating her only son. (“No more Yeobo!”) Yunho doesn’t know that. Mr. Jung still does not accept Jaejoong as Yunho’s boyfriend and almost makes a scene. Mr. Kim asks his son when Jaejoong is going to bring him a grandson.

 

June – Work and Housing

Jaejoong gets a job at a café while he sends his portfolio and resume to companies hoping to start his composing career. Yunho continues to work at a dance studio while he sends his portfolio and resume to companies hoping to start his choreographing career. Companies are surprised to learn Jae can compose and write song lyrics and Yunho can choreograph and teach dance. YunJae gets an apartment together.

 

Spring 2010 – Careers

Jaejoong gets a job writing _a_ song at a small entertainment company. Yunho gets a job at a small entertainment company choreographing _a_ song. The song and dance receives moderate success. Yunho choreographs a dance with a signature move – “The Workout.” It’s popular because of its oddity, however all Yunho was trying to do was fit into the idol mold.

 

Summer – They’re a Hit! Album and Appa?

Jaejoong gets a break in the industry – one of his songs gets first place on Inkigayo. He writes and composes a song that receives first place on Music Core, Music Bank _and_ Inkigayo. YG asks Jae to work on a full album for one of their artists. Someone comes out from the woodworks and claims to be Jaejoong’s biological father. Finding out he is adopted, especially when his career is taking off, devastates Jae and makes him question a lot of things about Mr. and Mrs. Kim. Yunho is Jae’s biggest support. The man, Mr. Han, says that he was just surprised to find out that Jae wasn’t raised by his biological mother after she and he divorced, and the only reason he was contacting Jae is because he was contacted by the Ministry of Military Affairs to resolve his son possibly having a dual citizenship. The Kims say they never knew how to tell Jae the truth and besides, “No matter whose womb you came from, you will always be our son. We love you no matter what.”

 

September 2010-July 2012 – Military Enlistment

YunJae hide their relationship because they know gays aren’t treated fairly in the military and the harassment/abuse would be great.

 

Late September – Flop and OMG! So Cute!

A song Jaejoong wrote is released and does not do as well as expected. Yunho and Yoochun think it’s because the group the song is for is not very good. Yunho choreographs a song for a young seven-member boy group that has only debuted for around a year. The group is going for a cute concept, and the fans think the dance is extremely cute and adorable.

 

Spring 2013 – Well Known and More Family?

YunJae are established in the music industry. The albums/songs Jae works on tops the charts, and the songs Yunho choreographs are very popular because he quickly learns what to add for different concepts to drive the fans the right kind of crazy. Mr. Kim asks his son when Jae will give him a grandson when YunJae are over. “What? I don’t care how.”

 

May – Epic Fail

“Jae, have you ever thought about marriage?”

“Not really but I know you have. We can’t even get married anyhow.”

“Oh. Well there are places where gay marriage is allowed. What do you think of that?”

“Jung Yunho,” Jaejoong said turning to his boyfriend, clearly shocked at what he just heard, “you are _not_ proposing to me, are you?”

“Uh…” Yunho tried to think of a way to cover up what was actually turning into a proposal. “I’m not?” Well that was smart of him to say. It came out as more of a nervous question than a statement like he wanted.

“I may be a man, but that is _not_ how you propose to anyone. Do you even have a ring?”

“I love you, and I have no rings?”

“Let me hold onto it until you come up with something better.”

“Uh ok, Jaejoong, whatever you say.”

 

June – Thoughts of Future

Yunho talks to Junsu about his failed proposal and wracks his brain trying to figure out the best way to ask Jae to marry him. “Duh, Yunho. Talk to Yoochun. If anyone knows Jaejoong better than you, it would be him.” Jaejoong thinks about marriage, including where he and Yunho can get married. He talks with Yoochun, plans to ask Yunho to marry him and decides to write a song for the proposal.

 

July – Latest Composition

Jaejoong writes and records a love song for his proposal.

31st – The Best Anniversary

YunJae are going to spend the whole day together, but Jaejoong gets a call from SME about an emergency meeting. Jae actually goes to SME to prepare for his proposal in the room where he first met Yunho over eleven years ago. Yunho’s phone buzzes because an alarm goes off. The alarm is set to remind him that he has an appointment to have lunch with Jae at the restaurant where they had their first lunch date. Yunho doesn’t remember setting the reminder. After lunch YunJae go to SME. When they enter the room Jae prepared, there is an electric piano on the far side of the room and Jae sits down and begins to play “As Long as You Love Me” by the Backstreet Boys. It was his audition song. Then he plays a CD in the CD player. Yunho’s audition song comes on, and Jae asked Yunho to dance to it. He does. “Do you remember when we met here over eleven years ago, Yunnie?” They reminisce. Jae puts on another CD and sings the song he wrote – “If You’re Not the One.”

“Yunho, you are a forgetful pabo who doesn’t know how to propose to someone to save their life.” “Hey now.”

“Hey now you’re an all-star? Get your game on, go play? Hey now you’re a rock star? Get the show on, get payed?”

“No. Let me explain: I wasn’t planning on proposing to you then. I was just thinking about how much I love you, and the whole marriage thing just came out.”

“That’s sweet, Yunho, but your timing was off. Now back to what I was saying: But you’re _my_ forgetful pabo who doesn’t know how to propose to someone to save their life, and I love you. You’re also generous, understanding, handsome/sexy and a great lover. You’ve helped me through some of the most difficult times in my life and for that I am forever grateful. Jung Yunho, you are the love of my life, and I would be lost without you. Will you marry me?”

“Of course, Jaejoongie. Of course I will.”

“And Yunho?”

“Yes?”

“ _That_ is how you propose to someone.”

 

August – Alerting the Presses or Families at Least

YunJae tells Jaejoong’s family they are engaged. The Kim family is ecstatic! They have a fight about telling Yunho’s family. “Right, Jaejoong. My appa’s going to be jumping for joy.” Jae doesn’t want to start planning the wedding unless the Jungs know their son is engaged.

 

Fall – A Sister’s Burden, False Hope, and Arrangements

Yunho tells his sister that he’s engaged while they’re out at lunch and asks her to tell their parents for him. Jihye is happy for her brother but wary of telling their parents. Jaejoong worries about Yunho. Jihye tells her parents her brother’s news. The Jungs call Yunho. Mrs. Jung is happy while Mr. Jung is quite upset because although he had somewhat come to terms that Yunho was dating a man, he still thought his son would settle down with a nice girl from a good family. Mrs. Jung had similar thinking regarding her son. Yunho gives his parents an ultimatum. YunJae starts planning the wedding but discover it’s not easy because the wedding is nontraditional. They plan on getting married in Canada and using their savings to pay for it. They’re glad Yunho is a saver and not a spender when it comes to money.

 

Winter – Time of Year and Who to Invite?

YunJae choose to have a fall wedding. They work on the guest list and argue about inviting Mr. and Mrs. Jung, and Yunho explains what happened the last time he talked to them.

 

Early 2014 – Interpreters and Mark Your Calendars

YunJae asks Yoochun and Changmin to help them talk to people on the Canadian side of the wedding like caterers and venue people because Yoochun lived in America for 5½ years and Changmin knows English because of his job as a sports caster. They accept. The wedding is going to be held at the Westin Ottawa in Ottawa Canada, and the only available date in October is the 27th.

 

Spring – Unique as Jaejoong

Jaejoong wants to send out a different type of invitation – a song. Yunho agrees. Jae writes the song while Yunho makes the CD case cover.

 

Summer – Home Stretch

YunJae finalize the last of the wedding plans. They agree on not having the traditional Korean part of the wedding because it involves symbolic things for a man and woman, writing their own vows, and having a DJ at the reception.

 

October 27th – Wedding

Westin Ottawa in Ottawa, Ontario Canada


End file.
